


Resolved

by sesh_khem



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Community: where_no_woman, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-02
Updated: 2011-01-02
Packaged: 2017-10-14 08:37:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/147397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sesh_khem/pseuds/sesh_khem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Apparently, the people on that planet celebrate New Year’s…differently.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Resolved

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jouissant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jouissant/gifts).



> _Acknowledgment_ : Many thanks to my beta, MirandaRiver, for spot-on advice!
> 
>  _Disclaimer_ : I own nothing and do not profit. I just borrow the characters for fun.

“This was a good idea,” said Janice. She and Nyota stood at the refreshment table in the lieutenant’s quarters, looking at the friends gathered there for a New Year’s Eve celebration.

“I thought it would be better than going to one of the big parties,” Nyota nodded, happy that her smaller gathering was going well.

“Yeah, Mr. Spock wouldn’t have gone to one of _those_ ,” Janice gave Nyota a conspiratorial wink.

“That _may_ have crossed my mind,” Nyota said with a sly grin.

She scanned the room filled with her friends. Scotty and Charlene were dancing to the soft jazz playing. M’Benga was playing 3-D chess with Spock in the corner. Sulu and Chekov were playing Hearts with two young women from Communications on a table on the far side of the room. Other groups of three or four people danced in the space cleared of furniture, or chatted in the chairs set up around the perimeter of the room.

She’d just returned this morning from a successful trade mission on the Crayd’el homeworld, that left a few hours leave for the away team to shop and sightsee. Nyota picked up a few bottles of the famous Crayd wines to serve at her small impromptu New Year’s Eve party.

“So,” Nyota poked her friend. “You and the good Doctor M'Benga, eh?”

“Shhh! It was just a date,” she scolded, but couldn’t hide her grin.

Nyota would have none of that. “Uh-huh…that’s what they all say.”

Janice smiled. “Well, a date and a goodnight kiss that I swear melted my shoes right off!”

Just then, Spock declared checkmate and M’Benga sat back and shook his head.

“It’s not that I ever expect to win against you, Spock, it’s just that I hope one day not to lose so badly.”

“Your game has improved greatly since you joined the _Enterprise_ ,” Spock said diplomatically.

“Evidently it hasn’t improved enough,” M’Benga laughed, and pushed back his chair and stood.

“I’m getting a drink; can I get you one?”

“No, thank you.”

Nyota watched this exchange and discreetly left Janice alone to talk to the handsome doctor. She checked on the kids playing cards and chatted with other guests, fulfilling her duty as a hostess. Then she sauntered to the chess table.

"Can I get you anything, Mr. Spock?"

"No, I am well. Thank you."

"I see you brought your _ka’athyra_. Would you mind playing for us?"

"If you will accompany me."

"It would be my pleasure," she smiled.

Spock rose and retrieved the instrument while Nyota set up two chairs. Her guests saw the activity and gathered around. Charlene turned off the dance music.

He played the opening chords of an old Vulcan tune that was one of her favorites. She smiled and began singing the melody, and was surprised that he soon joined in, adding his delicious baritone. Spock seldom sang in public, and she guessed he must have nibbled at the chocolate brownies she’d set out.

Their duet was met with appreciative applause and calls for another tune. They sang until Scotty announced that it was 5 minutes until ship’s midnight.

Nyota then went to pull out the chilled sparkling wine and filled glasses that Janice and Sulu passed around. Soon voices were raised in a boisterous countdown, and as midnight struck, the tinkling of glasses and strains of Auld Lang Syne filled the room.

“Mmm!” said Scotty. “This wine is almost good enough to make me give up m’ whiskey!”

Everyone laughed and agreed that the wine was delicious, and soon every glass was drained.

Someone turned the music back on, and almost everyone got up to dance. Nyota looked around with a smile, feeling the potent wine go to her head. She leaned against the wall, swaying to the music, wishing someone would ask her to dance. Scotty and Charlene were doing less dancing and more making out. Jenny from Communications had Sulu against the wall, his hands pulling her hips against him. She couldn’t see Janice or Geoffrey anywhere.

Suddenly Spock was at her side. “Miss Uhura, you neglected to give me a New Year’s kiss.”

A little voice in the back of her mind told her that such a statement was next to impossible from Spock, but the rest of her was intent on remedying her omission. She reached up and pulled his face to hers. All she could think was that his lips were so much softer than she imagined, and she had imagined them…a lot.

“Did you imagine this?” he asked pressing the bulge in his trousers against her.

Damn. She forgot that touch telepathy thing. But all that she could say was “Guuuh, uhhhhm” and wiggled against him.

He reached down and put his hands on her buttocks, squeezing once before lifting her to the optimum height. She wrapped her legs around him and he pressed her back against the wall, grinding his hips in rhythm to the music.

Nyota was faintly aware of moans of pleasure throughout the room. It only served to heighten her arousal. Spock pulled away and set her on her feet. She could only make a faint sound of displeasure. But he was bending…getting on his knees…reaching up and putting his fingers under the waistband of her panties. She smiled.

Then abruptly pushed his hands away.

“Are you displeased, Nyota?” he sounded hurt.

“Spock…look at everyone…something…something’s not right,” she said, the fog slowly lifting from her mind.

He turned to see to what she referred, and stood, shaking his head as if trying to shake the cobwebs from his thoughts.

The party guests were all over each other. Frantic kisses…hands in underwear…uniforms flying in all directions…body parts exposed…

Nyota struggled to keep herself from climbing all over Spock. She rubbed her eyes and tried to focus. “The wine!” She said through gritted teeth.

At the sound of her voice Spock was drawn back to her, but stopped himself with great effort.

“Attention,” he said in a low rasp. He took a breath and tried again.

“Attention!”

He was met by annoyed looks and grumbles, but slowly it seemed to dawn on all present that this was _not_ normal. They all seemed to try to tear themselves away from their partners, scrambling for clothing, and straightening mussed hair.

Nyota slid down the wall to sit on the floor, putting her face in her hands as the embarrassment of the situation hit her.

Spock stood beside her, one hand against the wall as if trying to hold himself upright.

“Dr. M’Benga,” he rasped, “can you…do you have your tricorder with you?”

“No,” said the doctor, straightening his attire as he emerged from behind the sofa with Janice. “Will call sickbay.” He managed to make it to the wall intercom.

“M’Beng…M’Benga to…uh...Sickbay.”

“ _Sickbay here._ ”

“Medical ‘mergency…Lt. Uhura’s quarters. Multiple…uh...people. Unknown intoxicant. Possible neurotoxin.”

“ _On our way_.”

Within minutes, a medical team led by McCoy was in the room.

“What’s going on?” Nyota lifted her head and pointed to the wine. The doctor took readings and soon began shouting orders. It seemed only seconds later, everyone in the room had received a hypospray. McCoy dismissed his team, then looked around the room and shook his head.

“Uhura, where the devil did you get that wine?” He asked, unable to keep the laughter out of his voice.

“On Crayd’el. The other wines I bought didn’t have that effect…I don’t know why the sparkling one would have such a… such a…” She shuddered with embarrassment.

“An aphrodisiacal effect on all present,” said Spock, who was standing almost two meters away now, hands clasped behind him.

“Exactly. I bought it at the same time as the other bottles. I told the merchant I was looking for something special for our New Year celebrations. She said she had just the thing…the wine their people drank for their Winter Solstice celebration." She sighed. "Something tells me they don’t celebrate like we do.”

“Well, there’s been no harm done,” said McCoy, looking around. “At least I think not,” he muttered. “Well, no lasting effects anyway,” he said to the mortified party-goers. “I gave you an anti-intoxicant. Treat it like a hangover: rest and plenty of liquids. Looks like the active ingredient works on latent attraction, so think of it as a kick start to what you already wanted to happen.” He packed up his gear. He paused, before turning back to the crowd. “Oh, and doctor patient confidentiality, and all that.” He left the room with a smirk.

Nyota stood and faced her assemble guests. “There is no way I can adequately express how sorry I am.”

“There is no need to apologize,” said Spock gently. “You could not have known.”

“That’s right” said Janice, “Besides, you heard what the doc said, latent attraction and all.” She smiled shyly at Geoffrey, who smiled back.

“Look, why don’t we all help clean up,” said Sulu, “and we’ll all deal with this…amongst ourselves.”

“Yeah,” said Charlene. “This time in private!”

Everybody laughed. With the mood thus lightened, everybody fell to straightening up. Nyota focused on carrying the trays of cups and cutlery to the recycler, and not on the fact that it was Spock who initiated…that thing.

Soon everybody made their way to the door, hugging Nyota, and wishing each other a Happy New Year.

“Well, lass,” said Scotty as he left, one arm around Charlene, “this is one party no one will ever forget!”

Nyota punched him playfully in the arm, and waved as the pair left. She watched the door slide shut, and took a deep breath before turning around and facing the only remaining person in the room.

“Mr. Spock, I…I don’t know what to say…I—”

“Miss Uhura, did you make any New Year resolutions this year?”

“Huh? Uh…no, not really,” she said, confused. “Why?”

“I did, even though it is an Earth tradition.”

“Oh…”

“I resolved to ask you to accompany me on a walk in the arboretum. That is all. I did not think further than that, not knowing what your response would be. However the incident this evening seems to have been fortuitous. Am I correct in assuming you would welcome such a proposal?”

She moved a little closer to him. Now was the time to be bold. “Spock, you saw…you _felt_ what my response would be,” she said, hopeful.

He took a step nearer and ran the back of his fingers across her cheek. She closed her eyes and leaned into his touch. “Then,” he said softly “may I suggest we pick up where we left off?”

“Uhhng,” she nodded.

He took her hand and led her to the wall. “I believe we were standing here,” he said softly, leaning down to kiss her.

“Mhmm,” she managed, feeling a purely sensual electricity from his lips and hands as they roamed. The kiss deepened quickly.

His lips were on her neck now. “And I believe I lifted you, just so,” he said.

She answered with a gasp, feeling that bulge again, and couldn’t help but move against him as she’d done earlier. He captured her mouth with his and rolled his hips slowly against her. He pulled away and she opened her eyes, seeing the hunger in his.

“I believe I moved too quickly earlier this evening,” he said. She opened her mouth to protest, but he continued. “At present, I wish to take my time.”

“Oh…yes. Yes, please.”

He set her down on her feet, reaching behind her to pull the zipper of her uniform down, never taking his eyes from hers.

She stood squeezing her thighs together as he slipped the dress from her shoulders and down her arms, letting it fall at her feet. She stood before him in her underwear and boots.

“You are exquisite, Nyota,” he said, his voice a hoarse whisper.

She stepped forward and pulled up his shirt, revealing his muscled torso. He finished removing it as she ran her fingers through the dark hair covering his chest. The tight uniforms left little to the imagination—she knew he was taut and lean—but seeing him like this…

“Spock, you are beauti—”

He didn’t let her finish, taking her mouth with his. She felt his hands unclasp her bra and soon she felt the delicious friction of his chest hair across her nipples. She reached down seeking the opening of his trousers. He grabbed her hand and looked at her with a mischievous gleam in his eyes.

“No,” he said simply.

Then she was lifted up and he carried her to the bed. He settled himself above her kissing her softly, languorously, down her body. He grabbed her hands in his as he made his way down, apparently delighting in her squirming pleas to let her touch him.

He passed over the panties that were damp with her need. Instead he positioned himself between her thighs, kissing, nipping, licking within an inch of his ultimate goal.

Finally releasing her hands, she pulled herself up on her elbows. He pushed aside the panties and buried his face within her folds. She collapsed back on the bed, keening at his slow ministrations as she ran her fingers through his hair.

She moved her hips to meet his lips and tongue, but he held her firmly, drawing out each motion.

Nyota lost all concept of time. Spock seemed to take hours worshiping her body, bringing her to the edge, only to bring her back. Finally he slid his tongue deep within her as his nose rubbed against her most sensitive of places. She screamed her release as wave after wave coursed through her.

She was vaguely aware of him rising, sliding into her, and was amazed at how ready she was for him. He filled her completely and began moving slowly. She opened her eyes to find him looking into hers.

“Let me touch your mind, Nyota. Let me make it even more pleasurable.”

 _More?_ Was that even possible? She nodded even though she had no idea what to expect.

Their bodies still moved in a building rhythm as he placed his fingers on her meld points. She felt a mild shock on the skin beneath his fingertips. Then her vision blurred slightly with the colors of his emotions. It was as though a hidden door opened in her mind. A door that opened to a deeper level of physicality. And then, as she let herself move through that opening, she saw—felt—him, and all that he felt. She gasped as an indescribable pleasure suffused her entire being. Just his breath on her skin…she was—they were falling…it was coming…

“Gaaaah!” Her body shuddered beneath him as his orgasm took him, them. He roared with his release, his body still pumping into hers. Another wave took her and she cried out, tears leaking from her eyes.

When the tremors ceased, he rolled them over, still inside her. He wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly as she made her way back.

At length she lifted her head and looked at him.

“I have _never_ …that was _the_ most incredible…wow,” she said breathlessly, resting her chin on his chest.

He smiled ever so slightly. “Then I trust you will accept my invitation to the arboretum tomorrow night?”

She peppered kisses across his chest. “Of that, Mr. Spock, you can be sure.”

**Author's Note:**

> You _did_ say multi! A little sex pollen to start your New Year. What little plot there is was inspired by the DS9 episode, "Fascination" :-D


End file.
